


Di pizza, tanuki, e persone che piacciono

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Rei invita Nagisa a casa sua per una pizza, e Nagisa è un imbroglione coi fiocchi - ma Rei non se ne accorge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di pizza, tanuki, e persone che piacciono

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Notte bianca *v* Prima fic di Free, quindi sicuramente qualcosa di abominevole. Non fateci troppo caso.

È una delle prime giornate d’autunno, quella che si sta spegnendo dietro le case della piccola Iwatobi; il tramonto ancora brucia, il crepuscolo che si infuoca sulle nuvole. Rei si ferma un momento a fissarlo, il cielo, prima di riprendere il passo. Si incanta a guardare la testa bionda di Nagisa prendere un colore aranciato, si perde a guardare le braccia che ondeggiano mentre saltella, come se fosse Natale, come se fosse regredito a un infante e avesse tra le mani un peluche vinto dopo un’infinità di soldi spesi al tiro al bersaglio.  
Sorride, scrollando le spalle. Si volta verso il mare e fissa gli ultimi sprazzi di luce sfiorare la costa, sentendo il cuore accelerare appena.  
“Nagisa-kun,” chiama, e quello si ferma, regalandogli il suo sorriso migliore. Rei si chiarisce la voce e, grattandosi la testa, guarda verso il mare.  
Non è molto bravo a reggere il suo sguardo.  
“Sì, Rei-chan?”  
“Ti va di venire a casa? I miei sono in vacanza, e mio fratello non tornerà che dopo cena. Possiamo… prendere una pizza, se ti va.”  
Non credeva possibile che gli occhi di Nagisa potessero brillare così tanto, men che meno a una proposta così stupida. Ma in fondo, non dovrebbe esserne stupito. Nagisa batte le mani e annuisce con forza, facendo qualche passo solo per metterglisi di fianco e cingergli con forza il braccio.  
“Assolutamente sì, Rei-chan!” Fa di tutto per trattenersi dal sorridere come un idiota, ma il risultato è qualcosa di così inquietante che Nagisa scoppia a ridere e gli pizzica il naso. “Se sei felice, sii felice e basta,” aggiunge poi, ed è incredibile, come quel piccoletto riesca a farlo sentire così entusiasta, quasi più di lui.  
Forse senza quasi.

“Fai come se fossi a casa tua,” gli dice, quando finalmente si liberano delle scarpe e Rei lo accompagna in salotto - come se ce ne fosse bisogno, come se fosse la prima volta, poi. Nagisa lo ringrazia comunque, saltando il gradino del genkan e annunciandosi mentre entra in casa. Rei sorride, guardandolo sparire dietro la porta, poi si leva le scarpe e lo segue, con le pizze che fumano dal cartone e la pancia che comincia a brontolare troppo rumorosamente. Sente il rumore del frigo chiudersi, e quando entra in salotto trova Nagisa con le gambe incrociate sul divano, e la bottiglia di cola ghiacciata sul tavolino. Rei scuote la testa, chiedendosi se non abbia concesso a Nagisa troppe libertà, ma poi si ricorda che in fondo non sta parlando di una persona qualsiasi, per cui…  
Poggia i cartoni e si siede, lasciandosi cadere di peso sul divano e chiudendo gli occhi. Adesso che è seduto, sente addosso la stanchezza di una giornata intera passata ad andare tra negozi per trovare il modello dei sogni di Nagisa - un costume terribile quasi quanto quello che ha visto indosso a Nitori l’ultima volta che si sono incrociati, rosa confetto con dei decori che preferirebbe dimenticare. Sente brividi di piacere lungo le gambe, mentre stira i piedi e tende i muscoli. Ma è solo quando Nagisa gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia che spalanca gli occhi di colpo, e il piacere diventa caldo insopportabile.  
“Sei stanco. Ti taglio io la pizza, mh?”  
E non risponde, perché Nagisa è già chino sulla pizza, l’odore che finalmente è libero di riempire la stanza e uccidergli lo stomaco. Gli sembra di essere in paradiso, quando Nagisa gli passa la sua fetta e lui ci affonda i denti, il formaggio che gli invade la bocca e gli placa il brontolio. Va già meglio.  
Mangiano in un silenzio interrotto soltanto dalle domande costanti di Nagisa che vanno da “A Rei-chan piace la pizza così semplice?” a “Posso restare per vedere un film?” passando per altri che preferirebbe dimenticare - qualcosa che gli suona vagamente come “Porti sempre le persone che ti piacciono a casa tua per una pizza?”  
Davvero, meglio dimenticare.  
Alla fine, comunque, Rei acconsente a guardare un film. Lascia Nagisa libero di rovistare tra i dvd della sua libreria, mentre lui porta via gli avanzi di pizza, così magari li mangiano più tardi, se ne hanno ancora voglia.  
Non ha idea di come finiscano a vedere Pom Poko, se sia uno stupido scherzo del destino e il mondo voglia sventolargli contro una caterva di testicoli abominevolmente grandi e pelosi, o se sia solo una coincidenza. In ogni caso, a Nagisa sembra piacere davvero tanto, a giudicare dal silenzio in cui è caduto, per cui suppone vada bene comunque. O almeno, lo pensa finché non sente un peso leggero poggiarsi prima sulla sua spalla, per poi scivolare con poca naturalezza sulle sue gambe.  
“N-Nagisa-kun?” balbetta, chinando la testa verso il ragazzo.  
Ha dell’incredibile, che abbia gli occhi chiusi. Non ha idea se finga o se si sia addormentato sul serio, ma il peso della sua testa sulle gambe sembra un macigno, un asteroide, il Sole intero, che brucia così tanto che morirà, se non fa qualcosa.  
Non ha davvero cuore di svegliarlo, però.  
Sospira, lasciandosi andare di nuovo contro il divano, decidendo che può concedergli una tregua, in fondo. Porta la mano tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandoli distrattamente - ripetendosi come un idiota che non sta succedendo niente, che non succederà niente, che va tutto bene ed è tutto come al solito, normale, grandi amici e tutto il resto.  
Si dà dell’idiota da solo. A furia di sentire il suo cuore battere veloce, ha probabilmente perso la testa.  
“Rei-chan…” bisbiglia, quel piccolo infingardo. E il cuore di Rei si ferma per pochi istanti, e no, ha da correggersi, non è che probabilmente abbia perso la testa.  
Il problema è che l’ha già persa da un bel pezzo.


End file.
